Changement de destinée
by sarifa la lune
Summary: Cindy est une Québécoise qui aménage au 6 Privet Drive, juste a côté de Potter. C'est une sorcière... [spoiler du tome 5, ceux qui on pas lu, lisez pas car y'a des surprises][rating, pour cause d'une relation sexuelle plus tard dans l'histoire]


Changement de Destiné  
  
Allo, me revoila dans une nouvelle fic Hp... et j'espère pouvoir la terminé celle-la ^^ Bon, la je vais vous expliquer un peu le concepte de cette histoire. C'est une fille, que personne connait, qui vien aménager à Privet drive, elle rencontre harry et bon, vous n'aurez qu'a lire ^^ Il va avoir une histoire d'amour entre Harry et Cindy, et même une relation sexuelle plus tard dans l'histoire mais sa ressemblera pas à se que l'on lit partout, en fais, ca va être sur ma propre expérience. Ha oui, il y a beaucoup de spoiler du tome 5 donc si vous avez pas lui, ne lisez pas sa, ca gâcherais votre plaisir quand vous le lirez... bien entendu, c'est pas exactement ce qu'il se passe dans le livre, mais bon, certain éléments important y son... Ha oui, j'aimerais avoir une correctrice ou un correcteur car j'ai beaucoup de mal en orthographe et tout, ça serait très gentil si vous vous pproposiez ^^  
  
Chapitre 1 La lettre  
  
Le camion de déménagement avancait sur la route en cette journée pluvieuse. Juste devant, dans une petite voiture argentée, une jeune fille regardait les maisons défilées devant elle dont la silouhette était flou par la pluie qui ruissellait sur les vitre de la voiture qui finis par s'arrêter devant une maison, une maison étrangement semblable à toutes les autres bien qu'elle pararaissait sinistre au yeux de la jeune fille. Leur arrivé ne passa pas inaperçu car aussitôt que tous furent sortit de l'auto, Cindy, le nom de la jeune fille, remarqua une femme qui regardait par une des fenêtres de la maison du 4 privet drive. Elle aurait aimé ne pas déménager et de rester dans son pays natale, le Canada et encore mieu, rester dans sa province natale, le Québec dans sa petite maison avec son cheval dans l'écurie, ses deux chiens dormant à l'ombre des arbres et ses amis qui vivaient pas loins. Elle traversa la pelouse mouillé et entra dans la maison, elle paraissait très grande, c'est peut-être seulement une illusion à cause de l'absence de meubles. Elle monta les escaliers et arriva devant une chambre dont les mur avait été peint de bleu et l'unique fenêtre donnait sur la maison d'a côté, la ou elle avait vu la femme les espionné.  
  
-J'ai choisit ma chambre, lanca-t-elle en direction de l'entré ou sa mère donnait les directions aux déménageurs qui transportaient les meubles dans la maison.  
  
-C'est bien chérie, tu n'as qu'a aller chercher tes boîtes dans le camion  
  
Elle sortit de la maison et alla vers la boite du camion. Quand elle y monta, elle vit que ses boites étaient complètement au fond du camion. Pour parvenir à elles, elle devait franchir plusieurs obstacles ménagers telle une cuisinière électrique, un divan, deux fauteilles, une table de cuisine et d'innombrables boites de toutes les grosseurs. Déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas déménager, la, ça dépassait les limites de sa patience. Elle donna un coup de pied sur une boite et se retourna vivement. Cependant, à cette instant, une chose étrange se passa. Un drôle de frisson parcoura le dos de Cindy et un bruit mat de fit entendre derrière elle. Lentement, elle se retourna et à sa grande stupeure, ses boites étaient toutes disposées devant elle, comme si elles avaient floté du fond du camion jusqu'à elle. Sur le coup, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, elle avait peut-être tout simplement rêver mais après quelques instants, une idée plutôt farfelue lui traversa l'esprit mais elle la chassa immédiatement, c'était absurde, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait de la magie! Elle se pencha et prit une première boite avant d'entré dans la maison et elle sa déposa dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle fit la même chose pour toutes ses choses et quand les déménageurs lui ammenère son lit, son armoire, son bureau et son ordinateur, elle commença à tout ranger.  
  
Cindy avait déménager seule avec ça mère, laissant son père, son frère et sa soeur au Québec. Il avait longtemps été question de divorce dans sa famille mais rien ne semblait très sérieux, jusqu'à maintenant. Ça mère avait longuement insisté pour que Cindy vienne avec elle en Angleterre, elle avait jamais voulu la suivre mais elle n'eu pas le choix, dans le temps de le dire, elle était dans l'avion. La journée tira à sa fin et elle était épuisé. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et rapidement, elle s'endormis d'un profond sommeil dénudé de rêves.  
  
Très tard dans la nuit, un drôle de bruit la tira de son sommeil, des coups frapper à la fenêtre. Elle se leva et s'avanca vers elle, elle trébucha sur des boites qui trainaient encore avant d'enfin y arriver. Le gros orteille droit endolorie, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et à sa grande surprise, un grand oiseau s'y engouffra laissant tomber quelque chose sur son lit, resortis de sa chambre et s'évanouis dans la nuit. Intriguée, elle alla vers son lit et alluma sa lampe. C'était une lettre fait de parchemin et sur l'envelloppe, une éléguante écriture mentionnait son adresse  
  
Cindy stephen, La chambre en bleu 6, Privet Drive Surrey  
  
Cindy laissa tomber la lettre de surprise, comment pouvait-on être aussi précis dans une adresse et comment savait-il qu'elle avait repris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère depuis qu'elle avait quitée le québec? Elle ramassa la lettre et l'ouvrit, deux autres parchemins se trouvaient à l'intérieure, l'un semblait être une liste et l'autre était une lettre d'une écriture tout aussi soignée.  
  
Très chère mademoiselle Stephen,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir ne vous annoncer que vous êtes accepter à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Veuillez prendre note que la retrée se fera le 1er septembre et que je départ sera à 11 heures au quai 9 et 3/4 de la gare de King Cross sous haute surveillance, au plaisir de vous voir.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe.  
  
Il y avait une autre note au dos de la lettre:  
  
Je souhaitais vous avertire un peu à l'avance sur votre cas, vous avez 15 ans, il est plutôt rare que nous admettons un nouvelle élève de votre âge mais comme au Québec il n'y a aucune école de sorcellerie déclaré, vos pouvoirs sont tombés en veille. Vous recevrez une nouvelle lettre plus tard pour vous annoncé un rendez-vous pour l'achat de vos fournitures. À bientôt!  
  
Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard  
  
Cindy s'empressa de cacher la lettre sous son matelas avant de refermer sa lampe. Si cela disait vrai, bien des choses pourraient trouver une explication, comme l'histoire des boîtes plus tôt dans la journée. Un léger sourrir se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle finis par se rendormire.  
  
Dans la maison d'à côté, un jeune homme commencait à s'animé, c'était le jour de son 15 ème anniversaire et il attendait ses lettres avec une impatience marqué. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre quand son regard s'arrêta sur la maison en face de lui. Il avait remarquer les nouveaux venu, et le reste de ça "famille" aussi. En fait, aussitôt le camion de déménagement arrêter, Pétunia avait étiré son long cou en espérant les appercevoir. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un commentaire négatif en voyant que c'était une mère apparemment célibataire et une fille de l'âge d'Harry. Celui-ci l'avait à peine appercu de dos mais avait ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en la voyant mais il s'en préocupa pas, il devait terminé ses corvées de ménage.  
  
Après quelques minutes d'attentes, la patience d'Harry fut récompenser quand il vit apparaitre dans la nuit 4 silouhettes qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Harry fit un pas de côté pour leurs laisser l'entré libre et les oiseaux se posèrent sur son lit. Le jeune sorcier détacha les lettres et les paquets pour ensuite laisser les hiboux partire. Aucun signe de ça chouette et encore moins de coq, le hibou de son meilleur ami. Les lettres qu'il avait recu venait de son parrain, de l'école, d'Hagrid et d'Hermione. Il lit celles d'Hagrid et de Hermione avant de débaler les cadeau lui avaient été offert. Il souria de satisfaction, chose qu'il avait rarement fait depuis le début des vacances, il faut dire qu'il était encore un peu boulversé par la mort de Cedric. Quelques secondes plus tard, Coq entra dans la chambre comme une fusée transportant lui aussi une lettre. Le jeune sorcier attrapa la boule de plume et lit la lettre qui venait, bien entendu, de Ron son meilleur ami.  
  
Cher Harry, j'espère que tu va bien en cette journée ou c'est ton anniversaire! Je t'en souhaite un bon même si je sais pertinament que tes moldus n'y penseront même pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'envoyé de cadeau, je suis dans un trou financièrement mais je te promet de me ratrapper à noël. Au dernière nouvelle, ici, tout va mal, en plus de l'argent, il y a Percy qui agis très bizarement. En fais, ça remonte au jour ou Percy est entré à la maison de très bon humeur, il annonca à mes parents qu'il avait eu une promotion et que maintenant il allait travailler avec le ministre de la magie en personne en devenant son assistant. Tu sais très bien que Fudge ne croit en rien pour se qui est du retour de Voldemort, alors il c'est probablement mi dans l'idée de se servir de Percy pour espionné Dumbledore ainsi que ceux qui travaille avec lui. Justement, pour dumbledore, sa popularité est concidérablement en baisse il a donc décidé de travailler plus sous secret. Bill et Charlie aussi se sont aliés à la cause de Dumbledore. Bill à justement trouver un travail dans un bureau, les tombeaux lui manque mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour Albus. De toute facon, il c'est trouver un autre passe-temps, tu te souvien de Fleur Delacourt, et bien elle c'est trouver du travail a Grintgots pour perfectionner son anglais et je crois sincèrement qu'il lui donne des cours particuliés!  
  
Enfin, pour en revenir a Percy, mes parents étaient tellement en colère contre lui, surtout papa, qu'il c'est disputer très fort contre lui, a telle point que Percy partit de la maison pour aller à Londre! Tu imagine, maman a essayer d'aller le voir à Londre mais il lui a fermer la porte au nez. Quand elle est revenu, elle n'a pas arrêter de pleuré, elle est pas capable d'imaginer que son propre fils bascule dans le mauvais camps... Je crois personnellement qu'il y a encore de l'espoire, il faut simplement lui faire ouvrire les yeux. Bon, voila pour se qu'il se passe chez moi, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas si terrible, au moins on ne l'entend plus raler quand les jumeau font des expérience dans leur chambre! Bon, je te laisse!  
  
A la prochaine!  
  
Ron  
  
Ps: Es-ce que tu surveille les nouvelles de ton côté, car moi, j'épluche à chaque jour la Gazette et je ne trouve rien...  
  
Harry replia la lettre et regarda d'un air rêveur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Percy avait toujours rêver d'être supérieure au autre mais il ne pensait pas que sa irait si loin, il faudra se méfier de lui à présent. Il la posé à côté de lui et ouvrit la lettre qui venait de l'école. Il y avait l'habituelle liste de fournitures et le rendez-vous au quai 9 et 3/4, mais il y avait une autre lettre dans l'enveloppe, écrite par le directeur lui- même. Harry était sur le point de commencer à la lire quand coq, pour s'amuser vraisemblablement, lui enleva la lettre des mains et alla la déposer dans la cage d'hedwige, plus précisément dans son bol d'eau. Harry récupéra la lettre en grimacant, l'eau avait effacer l'encre rendant la lettre inlisible:  
  
-Coq, mais t'a vu se que tu as fais, retourne chez Ron maintenant... ha non attend!  
  
Harry se précipita sur ça male et en sortit une vieille plume toute fripper et un pot d'encre presque vide, il allait devoir en racheter cette année. Il griffonna un rapide mot sur un bout de parchemin, lui disant qu'il le remerciait de toutes ses infos et que lui aussi essayait de se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelle mais dans le monde moldu mais que jusqu'a maintenant, il y avait rien d'anormale, aucune mort suspect, absolument rien.  
  
Coq s'envola par la fenêtre avec ça nouvelle lettre attacher à ses petites pattes. Quand Harry fut bien sur qu'il était loin, Harry lit la lettre de son parain. Celui-ci lui racontait que son voyage se passait plutôt bien et que Rogue était pas aussi pire que tout le monde le pensait, il était bien entendu antipathique mais que, comme c'est dans ça nature, personne ne peu le changer. Il disait à Harry que vu les évènnements des derniers mois, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui offrire de cadeau mais qu'aussitôt qu'il se reverrait, il lui offrirait un petit quelque chose. Harry rengea toutes ses chose sous la lame de parquet disimulé par son lit et il se coucha fixant le plafond, il finis par s'endormire profondément, rêvant de la fille qui venait d'aménager à côté de chez lui. 


End file.
